Shifting Tides with a Maelstrom
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: After Kushina dies, Minato is left with his son, Natsu. But what about one-year-old Naruto? This is the life of Naruto Uzumaki: forgotten son of Minato Namikaze and older brother to Natsu Namikaze. And also, a great lover. AU, small Bleach X-over, Yaoi, Seme!Naruto x Many, Bro!Naru and Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Seme!Naruto X Shino - Shikamaru - Kakashi - Kankuro - Kimimaro - Juugo - x?'s**

Footsteps could be heard through the door as the students all sat in their seats on the final day of the academy.

"*soft breathing*"

BANG!

"I WON, INO-PIG!" screeched a pink-haired banshee named Sakura Haruno.

"NO! I DID, FOREHEAD!" screeched a, likewise, annoying blonde named Ino Yamanaka.

The person who was asleep awoke due to the commotion and lifted their head from a silent brunette's lap.

"What's with all the noise?"

Everyone sans the brunette turned their attention to the unfamiliar voice, and shock was an understatement.

The person who garnered their attention was an incredibly sexy blonde with messy spikes upon his head. He was sixteen with deliciously tan skin; wearing a tight muscle shirt with a long grey camouflage jacket that was left open, form-fitting ANBU pants, and black shinobi sandals. He also had on black fingerless gloves. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

"What the hell are you doing here, baka?! This is for graduates only!" The pink banshee-, I mean Sakura screamed. Kiba and Akamaru had to cover their ears from the piercing sound.

Naruto smirked, "Sorry, but I can't disclose that information. Top secret and all."

Now, you may be wondering why said blonde isn't a shouting, orange-wearing, idiot? Well, we'd have to go all the way back to the day of his birth. The day of the Kyuubi attack.

:::::::::

 **FLASHBACK**

 _There was destruction everywhere you looked; houses were on fire, buildings were obliterated, women were crying, men were injured and some children were left behind shaking and sobbing in terror._

 _Ninja were running toward the cause of mayhem which happened to be a giant ass red fox. The fox was called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was terrorizing the village, though no one knew it was a genjutsu placed on him._

 _Minato Namikaze was holding his second born son in his arms as he saw the despairing village try to save those that they can. His wife was still on the medical bed after the forceful removal of her prisoner._

 _"Mi-Minato..." She struggled to say. Minato didn't look at her but still answered._

 _"I'm sorry, Kushina, but I'll have to use that jutsu." He responded with heaviness in his voice. Kushina struggled into an upright position with pain and confusion on her face._

 _"But what about Naruto? We can't both leave him and Natsu!" She exclaimed._

 _Naruto was a year older than the newborn and was being taken care of by Itachi who also had his own baby brother with him._

 _Minato whirled back to face her with regret shining in his blue orbs._

 _"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "but there's no other way."_

 _What they didn't know was that a certain old man was listening in to their conversation. He came into the room only to see his own wife lying on the ground, dead._

 _"BIWAKO!" He rushed to her side with tears streaming down his face. The two others turned to him in alarm._

 _"Sarutobi-sama!" Minato called. Said man turned to him with pain, sorrow and determination in how eyes._

 _"What happened?" He asked and got the whole story. The old man shadowed his eyes in thought before walking up to Minato._

 _"I'll do the ritual."_

 _"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed though Kushina was much softer in her waning strength._

 _"You have much to live for, Minato. I am much too old while you have your whole life ahead of you."_

 _"Hiruzen-sama..."_

 _"Now, give me young Natsu. He and his brother should have at least one parent in their life."_

 _"What do you mean?" The old monkey summoner looked regretful._

 _"Surely you've noticed that Kushina-chan won't make it through the night." Minato's eyes grew wide. He whipped his head toward his wife. The paleness of her skin alarmed him._

 _"KUSHINA!" Minato shouted. His loud voice startled awake the previously slumbering redheaded baby. He cried._

 _Kushina smiled sadly. Minato brought the wailing child to his dying wife. He set the babe down beside the older redhead. Kushina struggled but got herself to curl around the child. As she committed her baby to memory, she cried tears as well._

 _"Mommy won't be here for you, Natsu-chan... I'm sorry..! But you'll have your onii-chan and tou-chan with you... Be strong and listen to your onii-chan... He only wants what's best for you... And be sure to eat all your vegetables...and always wash up once a day... Keep your tou-chan out of trouble...but-but... Just live a happy life...okay?" Kushina rambled between breaths. Minato was near inaudibly sobbing beside his family._

 _Then, Kushina passed._

 _Hiruzen managed to pry Natsu from the blonde's grasp and quickly headed to the site of the ongoing destruction. Minato gave his deceased wife one last kiss before leaving the hidden hospital with only two corpses to show that someone had been there._

 _When the Third Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into the infant and proceeded to succumb to eminent death, Minato took the child, the only reminder of his late wife, back to the Hokage Tower._

 _After things started settling down, ninja and civilians alike began to salvage anything from the attack. The Council called for a meeting. When they learned that Natsu housed the very abomination that caused their suffering, most wanted to vote for him to be killed. Minato quickly put an end to that and told them exactly what the seal does. Some civilians were still apprehensive to what the Yondaime told them, but learned to accept that their leader's son was keeping the monster at bay._

 _Minato went home after everything was accounted for in the rush for stability. He had his position as Fourth, his home, and his family._

 _But he completely forgot his first child, Naruto._

 **FLASHBACK END**

:::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Seme!Naruto** **x Uke!Harem**

 **Naruto** **x Shino** **-**

But he completely forgot his first child, Naruto.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

:::::::::

Since then, Naruto has been living with the Uchiha while visiting the other clans that took care of him. The clans were appalled and disgusted with the way their Hokage had gone about things. Tsume and Mikoto often thinks that the blonde had totally forgot about the younger blonde. Yoshino had to be held back by her husband from outright attacking the "Yellow Flash".

And while Naruto had been living with the main clans of Konoha, he had been trained by them as well. Kakashi was a key factor in the teen's development. He felt so bad about his sensei's neglect that he would train Naruto to the boy's heart's content. Danzo, surprisingly, played a huge role in his skill development. This caused for the blonde to know more than most of his own graduating class.

But being intelligent was dangerous. Naruto learned this the hard way when some teachers were often being corrected and he had his grades switched with his younger brother's. This caused him to be held back a whole year and for him to start the facade of an orange-loving idiot on a sugar high.

"Stop lying, Dobe. And besides, I think you stole that sword from me and I want it back." Sasuke Uchiha interrupted with a haughty and demanding tone. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and placed the sword on the desk in front of him. He felt his lover's eyes on him, but he just gave a small smile to the covered brunette.

"Go ahead and take it. If you can handle it." Naruto said casually. Sasuke smirked in triumph and strolled up towards the blonde confidently. Sakura and Ino and the other girls were ogling the raven, saying things like 'You go, Sasuke-sama!', or 'You're so cool, Sasuke! Please go out with me!' It sickened so many boys, mostly Kiba and Shikamaru. Shino was especially disgusted but he let it go because he knows his blonde-haired mate is so much better than the pompous Uchiha.

As soon as Sasuke attempted to pick up the long blade, a sudden whip of wind cut into the porcelain skin.

"AAAH!" Sasuke jumped back with a scream as he gripped his bleeding hand.

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura screamed in anger. Naruto merely picked up the blade and put it between his legs and let it rest on his right shoulder. He leaned forward with a bored yet mischievous look on his face.

"I didn't do anything. She is just a bit overprotective and picky to those who can touch her." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke glared at him heatedly.

"Why you-" the was cut off by the entrance their sensei. Iruka came in and saw the blood leaking from Sasuke's hand.

"What happened here?!" Asked the alarmed brunette. Sakura was quick to interject.

"Naruto-baka did that to Sasuke-kun!" She screeched. Iruka turned his attention to said blonde and immediately blushed at the intense gaze of the teen.

"W-would you like to explain, Naruto?" He questioned. Naruto only shrugged in response.

"I told him that she chooses who can and can't touch her. He just didn't listen and that was the consequence. Can you really blame me?" Naruto gave a lazy smirk. Iruka further blushed at the sexy look.

"No, I can't say I do. Sasuke, go to the nurse to get that wound patched up. I'll let you know who your sensei is once you get back." Said the brunette. Sasuke scowled and marched out of the class.

"But, Iruka-sensei! What about Naruto?! He's the one that hurt Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura shouted out. Iruka set his eyes on them before answering.

"Because, you two, Naruto gave him a warning but he went along with his actions. Besides, I, personally, know how his sword reacts. I've seen what happens to those unworthy of touching that sword. Sasuke should be lucky that he keeps his hand. Now! Back to your seats! It's time for me to give you your teams." This caused everyone to clamor up in order to hear who will be in their team. The girls, especially, were anxious to get on the Emo Prince's team.

Naruto slouched forward with an elbow on the table with his hand supporting his head.

"Do you think it was wise to do that, Naruto?" Shino asked in a whisper. Naruto turned and gave his lover a smile.

"It's alright, Shino. I know that no matter what Sasuke does, he can never have what's mine. That goes for anyone else that tries to take those I love." He whispered back. He stroked Shino's cheek and gave him a small kiss. Shino lightly blushed.

"We shouldn't be doing that right now, Naru*gasp*!" Shino jumped a little. His blond's hand was casually caressing his manhood through his pants. Shino blushed hotly and weakly wrapped his hand around the sinful one.

"Ngh! Wh-what are you-ah!-doing?!" Shino gasped out as quiet as he could. Naruto leaned over and ran his tongue up the brunet's ear.

"I'm waiting for class to be over, love. But I got so bored and you were just sitting here so cutely that I couldn't resist." He said hotly. Shino bit his lip to keep anymore sounds from coming out. Shino sat through the team selections with a naughty Naruto keeping his completion from him. He had to lean against the happily smiling blond to keep from slipping from his seat.

"... And finally, Team 10 consists of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino and will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka concluded. Ino grit her teeth at having the "fatty" and "lazy" boys on her team and not "Sasuke-kun".

"You all have an hour of lunch and are to be back here when it ends. Your jounin instructors will be here shortly afterward. Remember, the Will of Fire lives within you." He said his parting words and left the room. The students all left out after him.

When everyone left, Naruto and Shino engaged in a passionate, heavy kiss.

* * *

 **Ooooooo! Cliffy! Sorry, but I like a bit of suspense! Remember to tell me what you think (no flames please) because next up is a lemon! XD**

 **...**

 **Or what I call a lemon... -_-'**

 **Hope you all like!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the late update. I was just going through all my fics on my phone when I noticed that I've already had the 3rd chapter waiting to be posted.**_

 _ **Well, anyway, here's everyone's long awaited lemon!**_

::::::::

 **Seme!Naruto x  Uke!Harem**

 **Naruto x  Shino \- Shikamaru**

 _When everyone left, Naruto and Shino engaged in a passionate, heavy kiss._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

::::::::

Naruto unzipped the Aburame's jacket and threw it on the bench. Shino moaned as Naruto left a blazing trail of pleasure along his sides. He was laid out on the long table and watched as his sexy blond stripped out of his shirt and jacket. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and brought him down for another tongue war.

Naruto grounded his hips onto Shino's. This caused them both to moan hotly. Shino wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips and let out a near scream when Naruto let go of his slightly swollen lips and immediately attacked his exposed neck. Naruto was careful around the near invisible pores that contain Shino's insects. He left a wet trail down to his nipples and played with them by tugging, nipping, flicking and licking. Shino moaned hotly and tangled his hands in the soft spikes of his lover's hair.

Naruto kept going southward and dipped his tongue in Shino's belly button. Shino bucked his hips.

"Na-Naruto! Please! Touch aah me!" Shino moaned out. Naruto complied and helped Shino out of his pants. He grabbed the hard cock that was exposed to the air and caused Shino to moan cutely. Naruto stroked his insect user and had his other hand massage his balls. He moaned as the sight of the shorter male thrashing.

The door to the room opened and let in another dark-haired male. This male gazed at the actions of the other two and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and slipped his own hand in his pants. He breathed heavily as he played with his own cock and teased his nipples. When he saw Naruto starting to rim Shino, he moaned as quietly as possible and slipped his hand that was playing with his nipples down to his ass. He rocked a finger in and out and flushed as he imagined the blonde teasing and fingering him as well.

Naruto was not as oblivious as to think they were alone. He glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar dark-haired boy in the throes of self-pleasure. The blonde smirked and created a soundless-seal less clone. His clone also had a smirk on his face.

The clone sauntered down to the hot boy and caught the other's eyes.

"It's not nice to just sit there and tease me with such a show, Shikamaru. Why don't you join in?" suggested. Shika smirked and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck.

"I'd love to." He said. planted his hands on Shika's firm ass and massaged each cheek as he engaged the Nara in a passionate kiss. Shikamaru moaned and grounded his hips against the taller. He felt one of Naruto's fingers tease the tight pucker of his entrance and bucked back against it.

Shino, through the flashes of ecstasy, heard another voice and looked over to see his lover's clone tangled with a certain Nara. He was taken back to his own ride when he saw Naruto finally get rid of his pants and let his hard, long length spring into the air. Shino bit his lip as he gazed upon the organ that will be in him soon.

"Is this what you want, Shino? Do you want me to pound your ass?" Naruto asked as he swiped his dick along the bug nin's crack. Shino tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders and moaned as he felt the heat on the place that wants the blond the most.

"Fuck yes! Please, Naruto! Pound me! Pound me with your big cock!" Shino pleaded and tried to get Naruto to enter him by moving his hips. Naruto groaned lowly and leaned down to the panting boy.

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy. Alright, here we go." He started to push in.

While this was going on, had Shikamaru naked and against the wall. The boy had his ponytail undone and was moaning as Naruto fingered him and licked along his collar. Shika's legs stayed wrapped around the blond and used one hand to play with one of his nipples. had one hand wrapped around Shikamaru's cock. It was already wet by Shikamaru cumming due to the stimulation to his collar as it is one of his erogenous zones. Naruto unwrapped his hand from Shikamaru's weeping erection and lathered his own with the other's cum. He positioned his cock at the tight entrance.

"Ready, love?" asked as he kept Shika propped on the wall. Shika moaned and licked 's ear seductively.

"Fuck me." did not need to be told twice. He slowly filled his sexy Nara who threw his head back with a loud moan. Shino did the same while arching his back. His hive was buzzing due to the pleasure overload.

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes! So big, so hot! Hah!" Shino practically screamed. Naruto and waited for their lovers to give them the okay to move. It didn't take long as the two of them bucked against the blonds to get them to start moving. The blonds gripped the brunets' hips and started thrusting in and out.

"Ah! Yes yes yes yes! Ooooh fuck! There!" Shikamaru screamed as his prostate was constantly hit. He had a line of drool down the right side of his lips. kissed the Nara fiercely but never stalled his pace.

Naruto had Shino's legs over his shoulders as he pounded into said male's tight heat. Shino's shades had been knocked off and showed his lovely violet eyes lost in pleasure. He couldn't even produce any words as he was already on edge from before.

After several more thrusts, and Shikamaru came first. Shika moaned as the clone's hot batter filled his insides and painted them white. Shikamaru's own cum had shot onto both of their chests and abs. He was still half-hard after climaxing but was at the same time exhausted. laid him down on Naruto's discarded jacket and proceeded to clean the cum off his torso. He produced a butt plug and stuffed it in Shika's ass to prevent any cum from falling. After he was done, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

When Naruto got the memories from his clone, it set off his own release a bit after Shino. Shino shivered at the feel of so much cum filling him that he thought he saw his stomach swell a bit. He panted as he let Naruto clean him up. He looked to his side to see that Shikamaru had crawled over to them. The long-haired brunet gave him a long kiss which he didn't mind. Shikamaru was the most open in their sexual acts and didn't mind kissing or blowing his fellow harem brothers.

Naruto watched them with heated eyes before he noticed the time.

"As much as I love the show, it looks like we have to get dressed, you two. We can finish this later." He said. The two shakily got up and, with a little help from their blond, got dressed. Naruto sat back down with the sword laid out on the table and Shino and Shika leaning against him.

The door opened to show a lightly blushing Sasuke entering the room.

"Really, Naruto-nii? You couldn't wait till you got home?" He said as he took a seat in front of him. Naruto merely smirked at the raven.

"Why? You jealous?" Naruto lightly taunted. Sasuke gave him a glare that had no heat behind it.

"As if! I don't want to turn into some hormonal pervert!"

"Hahahaha! Keep telling yourself that. By the way, sorry about her. She kinda went overboard." Naruto apologized on behalf of his sword. Sasuke waved his uninjured hand.

"Nah, don't worry about it. She did say she had to make it believable. And I'm glad she held back or I may have lost my hand altogether." Sasuke dismissed it. Naruto snickered.

"She said that she had finally got tired of you acting like a stuck-up prick and thought that it would be fun to cause you a little more damage. Sometimes I wonder if my mind is as damaged as her sense of humor–Ack!" Naruto winced as he rubbed his head. Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk at his pain.

"Serves you right. You know how vicious she could be when making fun of her. Anyway, are they alright? They haven't said a word since." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two silent males. Naruto kissed their foreheads.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure Shika's asleep but Shino may just very well choose not to talk. You know he's not one for many words." Sasuke just shrugged. At that point, the door opened and the new graduates started to flood into the room. Some gave the three teens weird looks while most girls were just pouting about not being on "Sasuke-kun's" team. When everyone was seated, a line of jounin stepped into the room. They called out their teams and left. This happened until only one team was left.

Team Seven.

Naruto propped his head on his folded arms on the desk. Sasuke just kept his arms crossed but one could tell he was getting impatient by the finger tapping on his bicep. Sakura merely twirled some of her hair around a finger and kept sneaking glances to the dark-haired boy.

When their sensei finally arrived, the three genin were ready to murder him.

"Hmm. My impression of you three is that you are all mildly boring. Meet me on the roof in five." The silver-haired man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke headed out the door with Sakura trailing after them.

Up on the roof, Kakashi stood leaning against the railing as the three genin-hopefuls sat on the steps in front of him.

"Alright. It's time for introductions. Why don't we get started." Kakashi began.

"Senesi, why don't you begin and show us how it is done," Sakura piped in. Kakashi mentally sighed.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business and as for dreams for the future... Well, I haven't really thought about it. Now, why don't you start, Pinky." The two younger males sweatdropped at his introduction.

 _'Really, Kashi-nii?'_ Thought Naruto.

 _'Kakashi-san will never change.'_ Was Sasuke's thought.

 _'My name is not PINKY! CHAAAA!'_ Was Sakura's thought.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... *glance at Sasuke and giggle*. My hobbies are... *cue another giggle with a blush*, and my dreams for the future... *a blush with a squeal*" All the males sweat-dropped with Sasuke scooting a bit further away from her.

"Okay... Your dislikes?" Kakashi asked. Sakura did a one-eighty.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" She screeched. Naruto held his ears closed as he leaned away from her.

"Can you say that again? I don't think my poor ears heard you," Naruto groaned with a pained expression. Sakura was getting ready to yell and hit him when Kakashi intervened.

"Okay, Mr. Duck-Hair, you're next." Sasuke glared over at the former ANBU.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family and my best friend Naruto, tomatoes and training. I dislike sweet things and certain type of fan-based people. My dreams for the future is to have a family of my own and to make it as far up in the shinobi ranks as I possibly can." The raven introduced. Kakashi gave an acknowledging nod and turned to the last teammate.

"Alright. You're next Blondie."

Naruto shrugged at the name and began, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, those who took care of me, my best friend Sasuke, my godbrother, Danzo-jiisan, and my lovely partners. I dislike those who cannot distinguish between the sword inside the sheath-" Kakashi perversely giggled at this causing Sasuke and Naruto to glared at him though Sasuke had a blush staining his cheeks. Sakura was confused but shrugged it off to ogle the young Uchiha. "My dreams for the future are to have a good life with my partners and, perhaps, have children, and to visit the remains of my mother's family." Kakashi nodded in respect to the teen's dream.

"Alright, everyone! Here's the real test-"

"WHAT?! I thought we were already genin! We passed the academy's test!" Sakura screeched while interrupting Kakashi. Everyone backed away and Naruto was nearly sent to the ground with the terrible damage to his sensitive ears.

"Dammit, Sakura! I didn't think it was possible for you to get any louder!" Naruto protested against the attack on his hearing, "Fuck! Where's that ringing coming from?"

Kakashi glared down at Sakura who shrunk back in her seat.

"Learn to control your voice, Sakura. Harming a teammate outside of consent could send you to jail. Besides, Naruto is pretty close with the head of T&I." Kakashi's ominous words caused the pink-haired teen to sweat a bit. She heard about how ruthless and sadistic the Head of Torture and Interrogation can be. She did not want to be one of his victims. She quickly shook her head in understanding.

"Now. Back to what I was saying. The test you all took was only to weed out the ones who weren't ready to become ninja. My test will let me see if you are truly ready to become shinobi. The test will begin at 7am tomorrow at Training Ground 7 and has a 66% failure rate. Make sure to be there on time. Oh! You might not want to eat anything. You'll just end up throwing up. Ja ne!" And with that, the Former ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

:::::::::

 **Aaaaaand another cliffy! Thanks to all of you who support my fic(s). I am honest to Kami-sama sorry for not posting this sooner. It seems that when I typed it, I was not paying attention to the word count which would let me know if I had a decently long chapter.**

 **But anyway, R &R to let me know what you think. And please, no flamers... No one has time for bullshit. BUT, if you have some constructive criticism, you're more than welcome.**

 **Peace~**

 **Tsuki-chan**

 **P.S. I don't know if any of you noticed, but there is a Bleach reference in here. I'm sure all you Bleach fans know what I'm talking about ;)**


End file.
